


It's only a ring

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: That's what he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only a ring

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post AUGUST 2014

Kotetsu’s warmth is more than enough to make Barnaby weak. He keeps his composure solid, smirking away the red cheeks to make the old man fluster in his place. He supposes it’s his youth that gives him a need that makes him want to trace his fingers along every inch of Kotetsu.

But Barnaby never seeks; he leaves it up to his partner. Anything physical is initiated by Kotetsu to be followed by the hungry Barnaby; it’s how quick pecks turn to rough nails scraping his pale back.

Yet, when Kotetsu slips his hands into his, locking together in a link of promise and love, Barnaby feels so distant.

He is another man… Just one more lover in Kotetsu’s long life.

It’s wrong of him to blame him when Barnaby is the one person who knows how much he does for him, how much he needs him.

The hand slipped into his is warm and soft. It’s so tender he could cry – if he was a man loving of revealing raw emotion. The metal, he feels, is cold as ice. It almost freezes him, chills him, warns him that he can never replace the kind woman so dear to the man he holds.

 _It’s only a ring,_  Barnaby tells himself when the bright smile is kissing him.

_It’s sentiment…_


End file.
